


Day 8

by galvelociraptor



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvelociraptor/pseuds/galvelociraptor
Summary: Prompt: Important OTP question: which one sends cute good-morning texts and which one replies to them angrily because ‘it’s not even seven yet fuck off’?





	Day 8

Erik’s phone chirped loudly at him.

-Good morning, darling!-

-Fuck off, it’s not even six yet. What are you even doing up?-

-I need to be in to work a bit early today. I wasn’t expecting you to be up; I just wanted you to have a nice message for later. ;) -

Erik grumbled, pulling the covers over his head.

The duvet was suddenly pulled off, and a kiss was planted on his nose.

“The coffee’s set to brew in about an hour, Erik. See you for lunch!”

Erik reflected that there were worse things than living with a morning person.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the days of fic from my NaNotWriMo 2016. (I called it NaNOTWriMo because I had no intention of writing 50K, and indeed I didn't.)


End file.
